


Silver's choice

by Betnhe



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Implied Silver/Bones, M/M, Underhill Estate, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betnhe/pseuds/Betnhe
Summary: "I have to know you’ll never put me to a choice between you again. Swear it, and this all ends.""You chose. Live with it."- an addition to the conversation between Silver and Billy at the Underhill Estate





	Silver's choice

_I have to know you’ll never put me to a choice between you again. Swear it, and this all ends._

“You chose. Live with it…”  
He could barely see Silver through the blood and the swelling of his eyes. His face felt like it was on fire and the process of forming words was painful. Still, the pain was nothing compared to the hollow feeling the betrayal had left him with. It wasn’t the men who turned on him who were the cause of it - he’d been grooming them for months to obey Long John Silver and he would have done a poor job if they hadn’t done just that. No, it was Silver’s betrayal. Someone he’d believed to be a friend had gone round and stabbed him in the back and it had sent him adrift in a world that was no longer familiar to him.  
A heavy thud reverberated through the shed and he tried to guess what had happened. Had John finally left? No, that wasn’t it, the man filled his blurry vision when he kneeled ungracefully down by his head. Billy flinched, his body fearful of more brutality, more acts of violence.  
“It’s not true though, is it?” Silver said softly. His hand lightly brushed through Billy’s hair, careful to evade the worst of the bruises.   
“Not entirely. What choice did I have but to step into this role you’ve created for me? With all that depends on it, on me? You’ve forced me down a path, you’ve left me no choice and for that” - he brought his face closer to Billy’s- “for that I hate you.”   
Despite himself he leaned into the touch. He would have closed his eyes, but he could not look away. This might be the last time they’d be this close, this intimate. This was everything he’d lost.  
“You think…” Jesus, how this hurt! The exertion was almost too much and he needed to catch his breath after every syllable.   
“You think he… he does not… make you… choose?”   
His bound hands grasped feebly for Silver’s coat. If he wasn’t dying, he wished he were dead.   
“He… Flint… he’s just not… he does not… _say_ it…. Openly.”   
Silver averted his gaze then. Billy felt a tiny sliver of hope. Maybe, maybe it was _not_ too late. Maybe he could make John see it. Maybe…   
“No.”   
The words came out in a soft growl.   
“Flint is my friend. He’s earned my trust and he will _not_ betray me. Not like _you_ did.”   
Just like that the hope was gone, a ray of light turned to dust. Silver’s eyes turned to him again and he could no longer see the man in them he loved. Flint had taken him away.

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet went a very different way from what I intended.


End file.
